Drarry and Draco's Good Papa
by cryingcinnamonpie
Summary: This story is about Draco Malfoy, who was hidden by his Mother Narcissa Malfoy in the Muggle world from Lucius Malfoy. Because she doesn't want his son to be a death eater. And how Harry hides Dragon, from everyone before he had to hunt Horcrux


Note: This story is based on a dream I had. Any similarities to other stories are coincidental. This story is fiction. Also this story contains some drarry and is set before the the trio went hunting for Horcrux . And I some characters that originally died are alive.

Ps . This is my first time writing and English is not my first language so please excuse the errors and mistakes that may be present . I will fix them as much as I can. Thank you!

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

The characters belong to J.K Rolling as well as a chapter I used belong to J.K Rolling

"Draco, my son?" Narcissa went to his sons bedroom to tell him they are leaving. "Draco, come we are leaving."

"Where are we going Mother?" Draco asked as his Mother called for an elf to pack all of Dracos possessions.

"Mother? Why is it that I need to bring all my possessions? Are we going on a trip? Draco pried for information.

"I will explain later my son." Narcissa disregarded his sons questions for the time being. "When do we leave Mother?" Draco tried to ask.

"we leave now". Narcissa states as she shrinks her sons luggages.

"Now Mother?! Is Father just going to meet us there? " Draco asked.

"No, Draco your Father would not be joining us. I will explain when we get there." Narcissa grabbed his son's arms and they apparated.

When they landed Draco noticed they were in a Muggle neighbourhood.

"Mother, what are we doing here?" Draco was now even more confused.

Mother knocked on the muggle door. And Draco was surprised when it was answered by his lover Harry Potter.

"Ah Mr. Potter just the man I was looking for. May we speak with you?" His Mother cut to the chase.

"Of course Mrs. Malfoy." Harry opened the door wider to let them in and lead them to the living room.

Narcissa Malfoy explained everything to her son and Harry Potter.

"That is why Mr. Potter I ask of you to hide my son and keep him safe with you." Narcissa solemnly asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy I was planning on taking Draco somewhere safe when the term starts anyways. So I see no problem in taking you there now." Harry revealed to them smiling at Draco.

After Narcisa went to hide Draco to the muggle world from the war at one of Harry Potters house in the muggle world.

Narcissa went to a muggle country side to hide from her husband. So that if she was found her son will be safe with Harry.

~Three months later~

Narcissa was on her way home from the village after she had shopped for her groceries.

As she was opening the door she froze as she heard a voice she had not heard in months.

"I have finally found you. You hide well, my love . " Lucius smiled at his wife's expression.

"Lucius..." Narcissa gasped wide eyed.

"Why have you left me? And you took our son too! I demand an explanation! "...

Three months Draco spent time with Harry. Before he left to go hunt for horcrux. He was worried and lonely in this small muggle house. But he has adjusted well to this lifestyle.

His lover has taught him how to use the muggle kitchens and anything muggle he could think of.

Lonely, scared and worried that's how Draco spend his days and nights for weeks waiting for Harry to come home safely.

One night as Draco starts cooking his dinner muggle way. Then hears a pounding at the door and his father's voice who he thought wanted him to be a death eater calling for him.

"He's found me! But, how?!" his father found him. How? He doesn't know. The house has wards so the door would not open no matter what.

His father was demanding for him to listen to him and open the door. He looked through the window near the door and saw him with someone else. Scared and alone, he didn't open the door for his father.

When they finally were about to leave, he could not take it and he opened the door.

He called out to his father "Father!" Draco called out to the two figures who were starting to leave towards the apparation point.

The two figures stopped in their tracks. Lucius turned around and looked at him angry at being ignored by Draco at the door despite Draco seeing him through the windows.

He had thought his son had not want anything to do with him despite him telling Draco that he was going to explain himself. Lucius flipped Draco off. He proceeded to turn around and walk away again when his son cried out to him. "Papa!" Draco cried out.

Lucius eyes widened at being called this he turned around and looked at Draco Shocked.

Then ran back to his scared and crying son and pulled him into his arms. Draco being hugged by his father cried even more. Repeatedly calling Lucius his papa.

"Papa. Papa. Papa" Draco mumbled into Lucius chest.

"Shhh I know Draco it's okay. Let it all out.I missed you too" Lucius comforted his son while rubbing a hand on his back.

"Papa I thought you wanted me to be a death eater and I didn't want to. I was so scared when you were pounding at the door demanding me to open the door and let you in." Draco admits. "I'm sorry Draco I didn't mean to scare you my son. " Lucius tells Draco.

"And then someone else was with you when I peeked out the window and I panicked when you looked at me." Draco continued.

"Draco it's okay. I'm just glad you are safe I was so worried when both my wife and son disappeared." His father admitted. "Mother told me to run away with her so I did and she dropped me off here and ran to hide elsewhere. She said it's so if they find her I'll still be safe." Draco stated.

"Yes, I understand her worries." Draco pulled away from the hug enough to look at his son. "I know I have never been the best father but I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you and specially something that would get you killed."

Lucius looked straight into Draco eyes to prove that he was not lying. Draco smiled at him and hugged him again burying his face into his father's chest.

"Papa who is that person with you?." Draco asked. "I was afraid it was another death eater." Draco shivered at the thought of another death eater finding him.

"Why don't you know your own god father? That's Severus, my son." Lucius chuckled. Draco pulled away and turned at the other person there and it was indeed his godfather Severus Snape. He went to Severus and hugged him too. "Uncle Sev! You're here too."

Draco pulled away from Severus and looked at Severus then back to Lucius again. "How did you find me Papa?"

"Your mother. I found her at a muggle country side and explained everything. She told us where to find you." Lucius explained.

"Albeit it took me weeks to convince her to tell me where you are and to explain myself." Lucius stated as he laughed and Severus chuckled.

"Let's go inside Papa, Uncle Sev. I was cooking dinner before you came to bang on the door. Hahaha" Draco said, inviting them in. He leads them to the small Kitchen dinning room area and resumed his cooking.

"Since when did you learn to cook and with Muggle things too, Draco?" His father asked, amazed at his son.

"Uncle Sev taught me how to cook and then Harry taught me how to use the Muggle kitchens." Draco claimed while plating the dinner and serving it.

While dining Draco noticed His father's short hair and his uncle Sevs look.

"Papa? How come your hair is short now? And uncle Sev looks younger and much, much well rested?" Draco asked.

"Your uncle Sev has made a youth potion to give us the function and benefits of our younger bodies back. And I decided to cut my hair short for once." Lucius smiled at his son's amazement.

"Wow. " Draco gasped. "Uncle Sev you really are amazing!" Draco exclaimed

"I did it to aid us in the war and to give us an advantage." Severus claimed.

The three chatted happily and Draco was catching up on the happenings in the wizarding world.

They were surprised to hear a someone scream.

"Bloody hell mate! How did death eaters get into your house?!" Ron shouted effectively startling the three causing them to stand up while Ron and Hermione pointed their wands at them.

" Harry you're back!" Draco called out shocked.

"Dray? What's going on here? Why is your Father here? I thought you were hiding from him? " Harry asked him cautiously looking at the two.

"Why would he be hiding from them his a death eater too!" Ron exclaimed.

"Stop it. Ron! Hermione! Stop! " Harry glared at them.

"Perhaps an explanation is needed." Severus suggested.

"Mother told me to run away with her so I did and she dropped me off here and ran to hide elsewhere. She said it's so if they find her I'll still be safe." Draco explained.

"Harry has been teaching me all about muggle stuff for three months now. Before he had to leave and hunt for..." Draco hesitated for a second and Lucius squeezed his hand in his. He looked at his Father and smiled.

Then he continued "But then he had to leave and hunt for Horcrux." Lucius gasped and asked. "Horcrux ? " Lucius dumbfounded stared as his son.

" Yes, Lucius Horcrux." Severus answered his friend. "The dark Lord has created seven to prolong his life." He stated.

"...wait Seven?! The trio asked the Professor with wide eyes.

"Yes, seven. Had the Headmaster not told you there were seven of them ? " Severus asked eyebrow raised.

"No, sir we found out about them on our own." The three all said in unison. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you have a pensive mr. Potter " the Professor finally asked.

"Yes, sir. What for?" Harry said confused.

"Because it's easier if I showed you my memories instead of telling you." Severus sighed "and perhaps it may clarify some of my actions."

Lucius smiled at his friend knowing how hard it must be for him to share such sensitive memories.

(This part is the part I copied from the book.)

 _They found themselves in a Muggle playground. Snape, who couldn't be older than 9 or 10 in this memory and looked ridiculous in his mismatched clothes and too-large coat, was hiding behind some bushes. He was watching two girls playing on the swings._

Harry's eyes widened when he recognized them. "That's mum. And aunt Petunia."

 _After a while Snape approached the girls and told Lily that she was a witch. She got offended and ran away with her sister._

 _The scene dissolved and others followed in quick succession. Snape and Lily meeting again, becoming friends, talking about Hogwarts, getting into an argument with James and Sirius on the Hogwarts express and finally being sorted._

 _But it didn't stop there. Despite being in different houses, they remained friends for years. Until Snape started hanging out with death eaters and finally did something unforgivable - he called Lily Mudblood._

 _The next scene showed an older Snape meeting Dumbledore, telling him that Voldemort knew about the Potter's hiding place and begging him to save Lily._

 _The next scene showed Dumbledore's office, where a wrecked Snape was mourning Lily's death._

Draco squeezed Harry's hand, trying to offer comfort.

 _Dumbledore used Snape's grief and guilt to recruit him as a spy for the Order._

 _The following few scenes were a lot later and mostly showed Snape complaining about Harry, comparing him to his father and finally examining Dumbledore's blackened hand. He was waving his wand and muttering incantations, while making Dumbledore swallow a potion. On the desk in front of them lay the ring that had housed the Horcrux._

 _"Why put on that ring? Why even touch it?" the potions master demanded to know._

 _Dumbledore grimaced. "I was a fool." he admitted._

 _"It is a miracle you managed to return here." Snape sounded furious. "That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power. To contain it is all we can hope for."_

 _Dumbledore examined his blackened hand with detached curiosity. "How long do you think I have, Severus?" he asked almost conversationally._

 _Snape hesitated. "I cannot tell. Maybe a year. There is no halting such a spell forever. It will spread eventually."_

 _Dumbledore smiled, seeming not at all bothered by the fact that he had less than a year to live. "Well, that makes matters much more straightforward." he mused. When Snape looked perplexed he went on: "I refer to Voldemort's plan to have the poor boy murder me. Of course he doesn't expect the boy to succeed. This is merely intended as torture for his parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price."_

Everyone was shocked the scene went on.

 _"I must ask another favour of you, Severus. You must kill me."_

 _Snape gave a scathing retort, but the old headmaster regarded him calmly._

 _"Death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish bottom of this year's league. I confess, I would prefer a quick, painless exit."_

Everyone was dumbfounded as they waited for the next scene.

 _It showed Snape and Dumbledore in the headmaster's office again. Snape sat still, while Dumbledore walked around him, talking._

 _"Harry must not know. Not until the last moment, until it is necessary. Otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done? No, he must not know until the time is right. Listen closely now, Severus, for this is very important. There will come a time when Voldemort will fear for the life of his snake."_

 _"For Nagini?" Snape looked astonished._

 _"Precisely. And when that time comes, it will be safe to tell Harry."_

 _"Tell him what?"_

 _"On the night Voldemort tried to kill him, when the killing curse rebounded, a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole and latched itself onto Harry. Part of Voldemort lives inside Harry, forming this connection he has never fully understood. And while that fragment remains attached to Harry, Voldemort cannot die."_

 _"So the boy… the boy must die?" Snape asked._

 _"And Voldemort himself must do it."_

Draco pulled Harry closer into a hug, and Harry wrapped an arm around him. Frozen in shock they continued to watch the scene before them unfold _._

 _A long silence followed Dumbledore's words. Snape's voice sounded tired, when he finally spoke again._

 _"I thought.. all these years … that we were protecting him for her. For Lily."_

 _"We have protected him, because it has been essential to teach him. I have planned everything very carefully, Severus. When he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort."_

 _"You have kept him alive so he can die at the proper moment?" Snape sounded disgusted._

 _"Don't be shocked, Severus." Dumbledore chided lightly. "Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good."_

 _Snape sprang to his feet. "You have used me! I have spied for you, lied for you, put myself in mortal danger. All to keep Lily's son safe. And now you tell me you've been raising him like a pig for the slaughter!"_

 _Dumbledore seemed amused by his outburst. "How touching, Severus. Have you come to care for the boy after all?"_

 _Instead of answering, Snape conjured a Patronus. It was a doe, just like that of Harry's mother._

"Lily?" Dumbledore watched as the Patronus jumped around before disappearing through the window.

 _"After all this time?" Dumbledore asked._

 _"Always."_

As they exit the pensive all they can think about is how much their Professor has sacrificed without anyone even knowing what he has done the help the light.

And everyone only views him as a "Death eater "and a "Greasy Haired Git" Hermione and Draco had tears in their eyes as they processed what they just witnessed.

"Does... Does this mean Harry still need to die?" Draco asked trembling and not really wanting to know the answer.

"No. He does not have to," Severus answered his godsons worry

Draco sighed in relief. "But how will we get the Horcrux out of my scar?" Harry said looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"We will go to Gringotts. They have the best cursed breakers. Perhaps they can free us all." Severus suggested.

"Is it possible? Is it really possible to free us from this mark?" Lucius asked with disbelief .

"Of course. All we can do is try."

So the group directly flooed to Gringotts to get help from their curse breakers.

Once at Gringotts they quickly asked for the Potter family goblin head.

"What may I do for you Mr. Potter?" The Griphook asked.

"We are here to ask a request to your best curse breakers." Lucius took charge of the conversation

Griphook looked at Lucius. "What curse may you be needing to break?"

"It is a matter unfit to be spoken out in the open head goblin Griphook.

"Then follow me to my office and let us talk."

Griphook showed them into his office and offered them to take a seat.

As they sat Harry was the first to speak. "Head Goblin Griphook. What information do you have with horcrux?"

Griphooks eyes widened. "Nasty curse that is . That's for sure." He replies.

"Am I right to assume that you have a Horcrux you wish to get rid of?" He said cutting right to the chase.

"Yes, Griphook. But is there a way to safely remove it from a living vessel with out destroying or killing it?" Severus asked.

"Why of course there is. For a fee it can be taken care of quickly." Griphook grinned.

"What about the dark mark? Mr. Griphook?" Hermione asked.

"No one has come to us to break the dark mark but it is plausible. Of course for fee we may do be able to do it in one day."

Griphooks grin widened.

"Then we would like to have it done now if possible." Draco said.

"Ah but the fee is quite high you see." Griphook grinned. "The horcrux curse break will cost up to 13000 galleons and the Dark mark cost 7000 galleons each."

"That much?!" Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

"That does not matter. What matters is that you get these curses off of us." Harry and Lucius said in unison.

"Will do the ritual now please." Draco told Griphook. Griphook grinned and called for the goblins to escort them to the ritual room.

After the Horcrux and the dark marks are gone. They snuck into Hogwarts through the secret passage at Hogsmead.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! You're back!" Ginny and Nevile said. Then they saw the two Malfoys and their Professor Snape.

"What are those death eater doing here!" One of the students screamed and there was an uproar.

"Everyone Shut Up!" Harry shouted.

"They're here to help us." Hermione claimed.

"They have been all along. Well at least two of them are."Ron mumbled.

"They are with me. So I expect you guys to respect them." Harry stated.

Sirius didn't like it but Remus held him back from protesting.

As Voldemort and the death eaters broke into the castle.

They were ready and people were in position to fight.

When Voldemort spotted the Malfoys and his Spy. He glared at them.

"Ahh so this is were my left and right hand men have been..." he hissed.

"I am severely disappointed in you two. Not only did you hide your wife and son Lucius but you had also lock us out of your manor." He spat.

"And you Severus I had trusted you." He hissed.

"You have put your trust to the wrong man then Riddle. Perhaps you've forgotten I am a Slytherin."

"How dare you call me that name!" Voldemort shouted

"That's enough Tom!" Harry glared. "Let's end this once and for all."

As Voldemort ordered his death eaters to attack the students attacked them from the towers and from their hiding spots successfully killing our stunning more than half of them.

"Don't you see Tom? It's over. We won!" Harry stated as they circle each other.

"But it doesn't have to end this way. I don't have to kill you." Harry told him.

"Hahahhahahah you think you can kill me? I am invincible!" Voldemort laughed.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Now that all your Horcrux are gone?" Harry smirked.

Voldemort's eyes widened and he attacked."Avada Kedavra!" Harry was shocked, but Draco used a spell to levitate a huge piece of rubble in front of the spell. Preventing it from hitting Harry.

"Let's end this!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry and Voldemort both screamed. Green lights clashing against each other all the others could do was watch. Most of the death eaters had lost. The remaining waiting for orders.

It seemed like Harry was losing. Everyone could only watch until both Severus and Draco hit Voldemort with their own "Avada Kedavra!".

With that, the three of them had defeated Voldemort and the rest of the death eaters fled, but the Aurors already got there and proceeded to catch the death eaters.

They all went back to the castle to rejoice. They manage to keep the anymore fatalities from happening with their plan.

Many were injured, but the only one who died were Dumbledore, Voldemort and the Death eaters.

And Harry and Draco went home together with Lucius and Severus and Narcissa who came to Hogwarts to help Madam Pomfrey. Everyone went home to their families happy to be whole and safe again.

End.

Note: I hope you enjoy this weird little story of mine. Hahah

So basically my dream was Draco was hidden by him mom in the muggle world and a short haired Lucius found him and was pounding at the door with someone. And Draco at first didn't open the door even if he wanted to when he looked out the window. And when his dad and young looking Sev began to couldn't take it anymore. So he opened the door and called out to his father.

But Lucius got butt hurt so when he turned around to look at Draco. He flipped him off instead. XD I found that really hilarious lol.

But Draco started to cry and he called Lucius his Papa. Something I'm assuming he hasn't called him in a long time so when he called him papa Lucius came running back to comfort his son and then Draco asked them to come in and have dinner with him then he cooked for them. Then I woke up and immediately wrote what happened XD.


End file.
